My Death Mystery
by Julie the Forfattare
Summary: New version up! When Brittany is murdered at a school prom, people think it's a suicide. It's up to Brittany and her friend Ali to figure out what really happened.


The party was fun. Of course it was. Everyone danced like fools and chatted with their friends. Well, it was a school prom. You had to admit that people went wild at proms. I walked over to my sisters and let out a gruff, "Hey." When they shot me a confused look, I gestured towards Alvin Seville, my ex-boyfriend. He was flirting with someone that went by the name of Laura Wints, a girl with Barbie-blonde hair and a smirk to make any boy fall for her.

My sisters gave me a hopeful look, as if they were about to say _Forget about him, _and went back to Alvin's brothers, their boyfriends. Sometimes I wished that Alvin would figure out how much I liked him—which would take a miracle—and come back to me. He wasn't that smart, though. Dumb but hot, as every girl at our school described him. The most popular guy…and he was a chipmunk, like us. Fur, paws, fuzzy hair (if we were lucky enough to even _have _hair), you know. We lived in the same house, with David Seville, Alvin and his brothers' father and manager. Alvin and his siblings were in an extremely popular group called The Chipmunks. It was originally Alvin and the Chipmunks, but Dave thought that the name was showing off Alvin more than his brothers, so he shortened it. Me—well, I was also in a group. Me and my sisters, actually. It was called The Chipettes. I was the lead Chipette, Brittany.

"Alright everyone!" the prom hostess said. She flipped back some messy hair and continued, "We will now announce prom queen!" My heart would've usually been beating hard and fast, but I was against the least popular girl, Dianne. She was ugly and rude, so how could she beat me? As the hostess opened the envelope, she didn't look surprised, but tried her best. I mouthed as she said, "Brittany!" Dianne shot me a glare and returned to her empty table.

I walked up, hoping my glittering gold dress looked just perfect in the light. "Thank you," I whispered as I climbed onto her hand. Leaning into the microphone, I said, "Thanks to everyone for voting me prom queen." I grinned. "I'd like to pick my dance partner now." I saw Alvin crossing his fingers, mouthing _no. _I decided to surprise him. "Josh." He was the hottest human guy in school and was obsessed with me, and everyone knew it. I hopped over to him, hopped on his shoulder, and nuzzled into him.

"Wow," he breathed, looking flustered. "I thought you'd ask Alvin again. Thank goodness you didn't." He smiled, making my stomach do flips. Gosh, he was so hot.

I shook my head, blushing like an idiot. "Well, Alvin is…um…" I paused, trying to make him think that I wasn't still madly in love with Alvin, too. "I…I'm over him now. No need to worry, my heart is set on another guy."

"Another guy?" he asked curiously. "And who would that be?" He smirked and I held back a gasp.

Something made me chew my lip nervously. "You," I squeaked, forcing a smile. _Good thing he doesn't suspect I'm in love with both him and Alvin, _I thought with a sigh of relief. I turned my relief sigh into a lovey-dovey sigh.

"That's what I thought. Too bad you can't turn human." He sighed and turned to face the stage. The hint of a smile played on his lips and I couldn't help but grin.

I turned my head to the side. "Why? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" My eyes went as wide as giant marbles. Beautiful, light blue marbles with a swirled design, specked with gold and aqua.

He shook his head. "No, of course not, Brittany. You look gorgeous. It's just that…it'd be awkward if I kissed you right now. I mean, you aren't human and I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

My heart pounded so hard I swore that he heard it. "You…" I took a deep breath. "You aren't going to kiss me because you don't want me to be embarrassed? That's so sweet!" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"What, did you think that I would be worried about _my _popularity?" He made a _pfff _sound.

I wanted to turn human and kiss him. "Do you…want to go out sometime?" I asked, feeling dumb. I twisted a loose strand of hair around the pointer-finger on my right paw and blushed again.

"I'd love to, Brittany," he said, petting my head. After all, that's the most he could do with a tiny chipmunk like me. I glanced over to Alvin and saw him glaring from behind Josh. His hair was spiky, and I know he did that for me—to make me jealous, of course. But now it was his turn to feel the crazed jealous feeling.

There wasn't a romantic thing to do, so I mumbled, "Please, call me Britt." When he shrugged, we kept on dancing.

After the prom, everyone was leaving in a crowd. Since our school was different, we never did our proms in the school gym, but at this party place that was seven stories high. There was a balcony on the seventh floor, where we were at. When I tried to push through, everything went black.

I was falling, though, since I felt the wind on my copper-coloured fur and hair. My eyes felt like they were glued shut, and my mouth was dry. I gasped, wanting this horrible feeling to be over. I screamed at the top of my lungs, desperate for someone to hear me. I screamed even when I felt tired. I silently prayed for everything to be alright. When I opened my mouth again, I hit the ground with a loud _thwack! _ "H…help…" My mouth shut and my eyes closed. I didn't know that I was dead.

* * *

"M-maybe we should go home and tell D-Dave," stuttered Eleanor, Brittany's youngest sister. "I—I'm c-c-cold." She rubbed her paws on her pale blonde fur and let out a sigh. If Brittany would just stop hiding, she could go home.

Jeanette, the middle sister, shook her head. "Ellie, what if Brittany's in trouble—oh my goodness! Ellie, come here quick!" Jeanette was screaming out to anyone that heard her, pointing at a delicate, unmoving body—Brittany's body. "S-s-she's dead," croaked the frightened Chipette, hoping this was all a dream.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" Eleanor cried, flinging her arms around her oldest sister's lifeless body. "B-Brittany, please wake up. P-please." She squeezed her eyes shut and started to cry. No, not just cry, she wailed. "Somebody help us!" she blubbered.

The police came after hearing their desperate calls. "There are no fingerprints or any sign of this young lady being pushed, so I'm afraid this is a suicide, ladies. Should I call your guardian?"

"Y-yes, please, sir," replied Jeanette, shaking wildly. Brittany was the queen of the school, there was no reason for a suicide. Sure, Alvin dumped her. But she could handle that. She already had. "David Seville is the guardian, sir."

The officer gave her a heart warming smile. "Please, call me Jim." He muttered into a walkie-talkie and shook his head. He dialled a number and was speaking to Dave for a while.

Dave picked the two Chipettes up in his old car, and then drove to his house in silence. When they got inside, no one said a word. Simon and Theodore thought of Brittany as a good sister, someone to rely on in tough times. Alvin still loved Brittany, but was afraid to show it. He was silently letting tears slip down his cheeks, turning away from his family each time.

* * *

"Where am I?" was all I could ask before I slipped and fell. Expecting to hit my chin on the table in front of me, I went right through it. "No," I whispered. "I am certainly not dead." I looked up at the TV in the room and gasped. The reporter on the news was talking about how the 'lead Chipette Brittany committed suicide at a school prom'. I was ready to run up to the lady and scream, "I did NOT kill myself!" but then mumbled, "Right, I'm dead. Nothing I can do about it." I remembered being murdered, not murdering myself. I just didn't know how I was murdered.

Someone heard me and turned. It was a human, about 15, and was almost invisible. "Your first question," he murmured. "You're dead. On earth, but in the afterlife. If you don't understand, you're a ghost. Actually, something of a demon because you can move things with magic. You were murdered, you know. I know just what happened."

"Will you tell me?" I asked, my cheeks going hot. Ghosts don't blush, do they? I thought hard, trying to come up with an answer.

The boy said, "That's for you to figure out," and disappeared. I ran up to where he was, and felt nothing. I slammed my hands down and saw a table—the one I thought I'd hit—fly up in the air and crash onto the ground. The people around me jumped.

"Haunted table!" one of them yelled.

I shook my head. "Sorry about that." I blushed again. No one heard me. "Right. Dead. Oops." I rolled my eyes. It was going to take a long time to get used to this. I paused, glancing back at the table. What was I apologizing for? I didn't even touch the table (even if I tried, I couldn't) and it flew up in the air. Was there a wizard around? I read enough ghost books to know that ghosts saw glowing shapes around certain creatures, and the only one glowing was me with my ghostly fur and hair. Dark red circles for vampires, silver rectangles for werewolves, and purple stars for sorcerers and witches. "Hello? Um, is anyone there?" I called out, hoping to find another ghost.

No one answered. Then, I remembered what the boy said. "_Actually, something of a demon because you can move things with magic._" I could move things with magic. Wasn't that a witch? But I wasn't a witch while I was alive, and there was a type of demon that could use magic as a ghost. I must be like that one girl in the movie I saw…Kelly River. The actress was Amy Whintshtick, someone who was very talented—probably more talented than me!

"Excuse me," said a lady that looked almost invisible, like me and the boy. "Are you new? Just murdered or committed suicide, I guess."

My ghost-heart was beating hard and fast. "I…did…not…murder…myself," I said slowly, growling like an angered dog. "I was murdered—somehow—by being pushed or something off of a building and hitting the hard concrete." I glanced up at the TV, showing her the top story. "That story is about me. I'm the lead Chipette, Brittany."

"Sorry, then," the lady said. I realized that she was missing an arm. "I apologize for being—"

Something made me correct her, but usually I wouldn't do that. Something inside me changed. "No, no, no! It's my fault. I'm just really freaked out about being dead that I get all snappy at whoever I see. Who are you, by the way? Murdered? Suicidal? Both? Just wondering." I tapped my paw to my head and sat down, falling through the chair. I used magic—by accident—to fling it up in the air and throw it at someone bullying a kid. It hit them in the face, and they backed away with blood gushing from their nose.

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear." The lady gave me a small smile and began to fade. Her crinkly eyes were gone first—leaving behind just black holes—and her mouth was next to go. Again, leaving black holes as each body part disappeared.

I cried out, "No! I-I need your help."

Her faint voice replied, "Goodbye, child…" Suddenly, she was all gone. I dropped to the ground, wanting my human life back. Every time I saw another of my kind, we'd chat, and just as I'd ask for help, they'd leave.

"Brittany? Is that you?" My friend Ali's voice was heard from behind me. She died three years ago in an airplane crash. Not in the airplane, though. She made it about a mile away before falling asleep and never waking up. "You…died? I hope it wasn't a suicide…"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Murdered at a prom. Fell down a seven-story-high building and…you know…died. I can't believe we're seeing each other!" I wrapped my arms around her. Well, her neck. She was a human, I wasn't.

"Murdered, eh? Sounds like Big Johnny. He was pushed off of his housetop by his own brother. Maybe your sisters killed you, ya never know." Her ghostly eyes had a charming twinkle to them.

As if. I frowned. "They were on the other side of the room. Well, before the room went dark."

"Looks like a mystery." She dramatically posed, as if a camera were in front of us. In a dramatic voice, she said, "Brittany and Ali, out to figure out Britt's murderer. Will they do it? Tune in to find out."

I laughed. "Yeah, a mystery…We'll go on a hunt to find out what _really _happened." I smiled. "You and me, Ali, okay? I can't do this without help. Besides, you're the one who reads mystery books. I read ghost stories and fashion magazines."

"Tomorrow, we start." She grinned, looking at a mystery movie on the TV. "We need some tips. Sit down on the ground."

I asked her, "How come we can touch the floor, but not anything else?" I noticed her shrugging, and then decided to not go on about it. We watched how the five heroes figured out who stole the city key without the police, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**This is the better version. Please review; it'll mean a lot to me. About five reviews for an update. Do we have a deal? Your choices are "Yes" and "Yes". I'm thinking "Yes". Am I right? Good. Review! =)**


End file.
